


How Chat Noir is underrated.

by Catgirl1



Series: A(n) (un)healthy dose of Miraculous Angst [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Chat Noir is kindest to children and I will die with this hc, Child's Death, Gen, O/C death, The world is cruel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: After a meet from Bunnyx, Alix meets with Alya to spy on the two Parisian superheroes. They see and videotape more than they bargain for.Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & O/C, Alya Césaire & Alix Kubdel
Series: A(n) (un)healthy dose of Miraculous Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939540
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	How Chat Noir is underrated.

Alix was studying history in the Louvre as always when a very familiar portal opened in front of her.

"Mini Me!" 

"Hey, Super Cool Older Me! What's up?"

"Tonight is a very special night. Ladybug and Chat Noir will be fighting a... unique akuma. I need you to get Alya Cesaire to video tape the whole thing, it's very important!"

"What else do I do?"

"Go to the gardens by the Eiffel Tower at eight thirty pm tonight! And tell Alya to bring her camera!"

"Can do!" Alix already had some ideas how to get Alya down there. 

Bunnyx smiled and left.

Alix texted Alya.

_Graffiti lover: Alya, I need you to meet me down at the track where I raced Kim at eight thirty tonight. Bring your camera all charged up. This is for the Ladyblog._

She didn't have to wait very long.

_Reporter: No problem, girl! If it's for the Ladyblog, I can make it!_

* * *

"Okay, girl, you got me here, what's the holdup?" Alya asked.

"Just wait, I received a tip. I don't know what it's for, though-"

"LADYBUG, CHAT NOIR, I WILL TAKE YOUR MIRACULOUSES AND HAWK MOTH WILL GRANT ME LIFE!"

The akuma was tiny, like Alya's sisters tiny. Alya turned on her phone and began recording, staying in the dark, hiding behind bushes.

"Hey, everyone! We're here, live, and watching our favorite superheroes fighting an akuma!"

She closed up on the bridge where Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting this tiny akuma. They chased the akuma up the stairs, Alya and Alix following them.

They didn't have to use a lucky charm before the mess was cleared up. Ladybug de-evilized the butterfly. A little girl in a hospital gown, and tubes still in her face, was in the villain's place.

"Hi, sweetie, could you tell us what got you so upset?" Ladybug asked, very gently as Chat Noir picked up the little girl.

"Well, I..." The girl surprised the other four by crying.

"I h-have be-en in the hospital al-ll m-my l-life, a-and I-I f-f-found out I didn't have much time left..."

"That bastard, Hawk Moth..." Alya muttered. 

Both superheroes looked at each other.

"I-I was upset because I haven't been out in a while, a-and I wanted to live and see the outside world, but I heard that I only had a few more hours to live... got scared... and saw a butterfly... wh-ere am I?"

Chat Noir forced a smile. 

"Well, of course we're by the Eiffel Tower! It looks like your wish to see the outside world can come true afterall! How about we look at that?"

Alix didn't miss the quaver in his voice. 

"See? Here it is. This is my favorite time to see the Eiffel Tower! Do you want to know why?" Chat Noir sat on the ledge, sitting the girl on her lap with Ladybug right behind. They couldn't see either of their faces.

"Yes." The girl replied eagerly.

"Because it's all beautiful lit up like that! You know, a very special person in my life, who had a similar case to yours, they said they always loved night for this reason, that even though the dark can be scary, it's so easy to find light. She loved the skyline. Said it was like the night wanted to glitter for you." Chat said, rocking her. 

"I see some stars."

"Yeah, it's beautiful. It looks like a glitter pattern, right?" Ladybug asked, kindly.

"Yes. Um, Ladybug, Chat Noir... can you tell me something? What are your names?"

The heroes shared a glance, but Alix could see a conversation happen with their eyes that could have been translated as one conversation that should happen for centuries in the span of two seconds.

Chat Noir looked right to where the two girls were sitting.

He leaned to her ear and cupped his hand around. He whispered something the camera nor the two girls would pick up. And Ladybug did the same. 

The girl nodded.

"What's your name?" Ladybug asked.

"Emma Joan Line."

"That's a beautiful name, Emma." Chat Noir said, his voice was still wavering, like he was about to cry any minute.

Emma whispered in his ear and then Ladybug's. 

Out loud, she said, "Thank you." Before coughing.

"Just keep looking at the pretty tower, Emma. You're fine, don't worry. We'll be here the whole time." Ladybug's voice shook.

"Please, don't cry! I don't like to see people cry!" Emma pleaded.

Ladybug and Chat Noir both chuckled.

"Alright, we won't... Emma."

The little form cuddled into Chat Noir's chest.

"Can you tell me about the other heroes?" Emma Joan Line asked.

"Of course!" Ladybug said, cheerfully.

"There's Rena Rouge. She's a vixen superheroine. She has the power of illusions, and she and Carapace are in love. Carapace is the turtle hero and he has the power to shield anyone from harm." Ladybug said, softly.

"Right, and then, there's Pegasus, a horse hero, he can teleport anywhere."

"Anywhere?" Emma asked, coughing.

"Anywhere," Chat Noir confirmed, smiling and rocking Emma a bit. "And then, we have Viperion, the snake hero, and he has the power to go back in time until he defeats his enemies. Next up is Roi Singe, who's the monkey superhero."

Emma giggled at the thought of a monkey hero.

(At an apartment, a certain boy was pleased that it made such a small girl laugh. The other superheroes were smiling as their names were mentioned.)

"He can mess up anyone's superpowers. Do you want to know how?" Chat Noir asked with a small chuckle.

The small form bobbed up and down excitedly. 

"He throws a stuffed animal at his opponent!"

The little girl laughed.

"And then, we have Ryuko, the dragon miraculous holder. She can turn into a form of water, wind, and lightning."

"That's so cool!"

(And a fencer couldn't help but smile.)

"And we have our former hero, Queen Bee, the, uh, hmm... Chat Noir, I seem to have forgotten what kind of creature she could possibly represent. Do you have any idea?"

"Hm... maybe our little friend here can help us out! Emma? What do you think?" Chat Noir asked.

The small girl giggled.

"A bee, sillies!"

Ladybug smacked her palm against her forehead.

"That's right! It's the bee! I am so silly!"

Alya and Alix smiled at the two Parisian's antics as the little girl was heard shrieking with laughter.

"Right, she had venom and could stun people and leave them immobilized temporarily. It helped me quite a bit with Maledictator!"

"I remember that! I saw it on the news!" Emma beamed up at Ladybug.

"And you were a real cat as a human!"

"Yes, yes I was, but I'm pretty determined to catch that strange red moving dot on the ground!" 

It impressed Alix, it really did.

"Oh, wait, we need to tell you something private. Ready?" 

The little girl nodded and Ladybug whispered once again in her ear.

"Really?! That's so amazing!"

The two laughed.

"Yes, it really is, huh?"

"Mhm."

The three looked at the Eiffel Tower for a while. 

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, I feel bad." 

"Alright, do you want to go back to the hospital?"

The little form shook her head.

"No! I want to stay here!"

The two shared another century long conversation packed into two seconds with their eyes.

"Alright, we'll all stay here. The two of us will be here until the end with you, okay?" Chat asked.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Would you like us to tell you anything else?"

"Could you tell me a story?"

"Sure, I can tell you a story." Ladybug joined the two on the railing.

"Once upon a time, there was a temple in Ancient China. Now this temple was said to be a myth, but there was one kind selfless prince who wanted to find it, not so he could obtain the powers of the temple, but because he was told by his gods to see it for himself. And so, he searched the mountains for it, fighting all sorts of beasts with the traits of a hero. Along the way, he met a peasant girl in a village nearby, who was told by her gods that she was to meet a prince and go with him on his quest. And so, she told him of this request made by her gods. He could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth, and decided to agree to bring her along."

"So, did they find the temple?" Emma asked.

"Yes, they sure did! Once they got there, they were met with jewelry, earrings and a ring. The two were told by wise, magical spirits that they could make any wish come true, but at a terrible price, one thing of equal value was to be lost. Horrified by the idea of making their own lives better if that meant someone else had to suffer, they allowed themselves to be trained by the spirits to fight off the evil that was after the jewelry."

"So, what else happened to them?" Emma looked at Ladybug with wide, curious eyes.

"The prince and girl got married and lived happily ever after."

"Yay! I'm glad! I wanted them to get married!"

"You know, it isn't just them who can get married, m'lady!" Chat Noir stated.

Ladybug folded her arms.

"Joking, joking!"

"Do you know any songs, Chat Noir?"

"I know a few."

"Could you sing me one?" The little girl asked before coughing.

The answer was given by Chat Noir's hushed voice.

It wasn't a song Alix had heard, but it was beautiful, whatever it was. And that was saying something. Chat Noir didn't have an awful voice, but it wasn't amazing.

After the song was done:

"Look, Emma, look at this world. It is but a fraction of the outside. There are places where there is a line in the ground, surrounded by orange sand, with rock formations of different colors. Orange and brown and white... there are mountains out there with a flat snowy top where you can see so far as other places... there are beaches with perfect white sand and palm trees. There is a certain place out there where it's a lake, but it's so cold, you feel as though it should be frozen over, and it's so big, you can't see across it. There are holes in caves filled with the most beautiful blue water you'll ever see. Creatures and places of such vast difference to the ones you may have seen... you could swear your heart would stop at the sight of one, even if you were safe! Just look at the sky and imagine what it must look like at night to those creatures and places too... can you see them in your mind?" Chat Noir asked, a smile on his face.

The girl nodded.

"What about your favorite place?"

* * *

She looked up into Chat Noir's green eyes as Ladybug stroked her arm in a comforting older sister way.

"My favorite place? That's a tough one. I'd have to say... the Northwoods in Wisconsin, in the USA. There are pine trees for miles and miles with openings for lakes you would hope to jump into. In the summer, it's perfect for swimming and staring out at the lush green grass. And then it becomes autumn. The days get shorter and colder, but the sun hitting the trees with their red, orange, and yellow leaves is all the more worth it. In the winter, there's only snow and pine trees with the lakes iced over so thick, cars can drive over them. At night, when you see a street lamp, you almost feel as though you walked through a wardrobe, straight into Narnia, and you can sometimes see the Northern Lights. The holidays are worth everything. It's a magical wonderland of white. Staying inside a cottage, in the middle of a beautiful winter night, where it's snowing outside, and being inside, drinking hot chocolate in front of a well lit fireplace. That's my favorite setting. And then, it becomes spring. Even though, the snow melts, and everything looks mucky, you can get sap from the maple trees, and there's never anything quite as delicious as that alone," The little girl was listening, but everything around her... it was fading. All that was left was the fact that she could hear Chat Noir speaking of the spring. 

"-and then, the spring turns back into summer. Have you seen a Fourth of July celebration on a tv? There's nothing quite like it! I saw one over a lake and watched the sun setting... the trees go black, and the many colors fade, until all that's left are the stars, so bright, you can make out the milky way and the constellations. And then, the fireworks go off, and bursts of color go through the air like close up, temporary, but very noisy stars..."

* * *

Emma Joan Line died with a smile on her face, in the arms of a feline superhero with Ladybug comforting her, and Chat Noir talking dreamily of the world she so wished to see, putting images in her head, so she could, in a way, picture them.

Chat Noir stood with the body of the girl in his arms. 

"She doesn't go back to the hospital. By now, everyone knows where she is. Better wait here."

Ladybug called the hospital, telling them to get her parents. The nurses came, with the news that the girl couldn't have lived long anyway. Her parents had seen the stream, and had thanked the two heroes for helping their daughter through her final moments. Neither hero cried, knowing that it wouldn't be appropriate, but Chat almost fought to the death of having Emma taken away from him. At least, all of Paris thought he would. But, he handed the little girl to the Parisian doctors, giving a farewell to the girl by a brotherly kiss on her forehead.

* * *

To say the Dupain-Chengs had to comfort an extremely emotional Marinette was a bit of an understatement. It was more like, they stopped her from full out hysterics and she cried herself to sleep.

At the Agreste's, however, Adrien lay awake all night, letting tears silently cascade down his face, while he wondered, how the earth could be so cruel as to take such a sweet young girl away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a chapter 2 for this one, maybe as an epilogue to Emma Agreste (don't worry, she lives for a good deal while longer than Emma Joan Line).
> 
> The names Joan and Line came from my great-grandparents, who my mom, aunts, and grandma talk about all. The. Time. But, I'm not complaining.


End file.
